Jak II: The Renegade and His Lover
by Jessica Frances
Summary: Sequel to Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Jessica is now in Haven with Jak fighting in the war for the Underground. Can she adapt from the seashore of Sandover to the ruthless streets of Haven?
1. Prologue: Fate Cannot Be Changed

A/N: Finally! The sequel has begun!I hope you really like my first chapter of the sequel to Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy! To my ne readers, welcome! To my of ones, welcome back! Please R&R, i encourages me to write more if I know people are reading my fanfictions. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Though Jak II is the most AMAZING game ever, I sadly own nothing but the character Jessica.__

_**Jak II: The Renegade and His Lover**_

**Prologue: Fate Cannot Be Changed**

How could I stand by and watch the people I cared about the most destroy their happy lives when I had the knowledge to save them? Why didn't I tell them the truth about myself and where I came from and how I knew that the machine that they had spent so much time on reconstructing was going to ruin their carefree lives? How could I let the man I love change everything about him, and go from a caring sweet boy to a man bent on revenge?

Because I had no choice.

I could stop them from activating the rift rider. I could prevent them from going into the distant future, to Haven City, where the evil tyrant, Baron Praxis, presided. But I couldn't, because then Jak would never save his younger self, Keira would never had constructed the rift rider, and Samos would have never came to Sandover with Jak in the first place. The only one who actually belonged in this time was Daxter.

"Today's the big day, Jak. I hope you are prepared, for whatever happens," Samos said, looking up at jak, who was standing next to me. I looked up in fear. Dialogue that I had heard before in my bedroom back home was now being replayed in front of my eyes.

Even though it had been three months since I had been brought here from the real world, I still found it a bit disconcerting to be living out a video game.

"I think I figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor Ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it here to the lab," Keira said.

"Easy for you to say! We did all the heavy lifting!" exclaimed Daxter. Any other time I would have made a smart aleck remark seeing as Jak had done almost all the lifting, leaving me with only the smaller pieces, with Daxter barking out orders as if he knew everything.

Daxter walked over to the rider and made to press a button when Samos chastised him.

"Daxter! Don't touch anything! Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm." Jak, Samos, and Keira all went over to the rider and sat down next to Daxter.

"Or great good, if you figure out how to use them," said Keira.

"I've had experience with such things," Samos said knowingly. He looked at Jak, "I know you can make it work."

The whole time this conversation had taken place I barely paid attention. The only thing I could think about was that the next two years I would separated from Jak, and possibly all the others, as well.

I finally came back to reality when I realized that all of them were looking at me expectantly.

"_Are you all right, Jess?" _Jak asked me with our psychic connection through his eyes. I realized that these would probably be the last moments that we would need to use our psychic connection, and sadness welled up in me at the thought of losing the most intimate thing between us.

I nodded and sat down, not looking up. My heart beat was accelerating uncomfortably in fear, and I felt tears fighting to be released.

Jak's hand went towards the red button and it seemed as if I was watching in slow motion. Tears finally slid down my cheeks as I imagined the next two years without him. And even if him and I ever did find one another again, he would never be the same, and possibly neither would I. I had finally found my true love, and now I was going to lose him.

In that second before Jak pressed the red button, when his hand hesitated in anticipation, I lost all reason. Who cared about saving Haven City? Who cared about staying to a stupid storyline? I didn't! All I cared about was keeping my friends safe and happy. The tears running fast I made up my mind.

But it was too late.

As I took in a breath to say "No!" and reached out, prepared to stop him, he pushed the button. A device came out next to him and they all turned to look at it.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Interesting... it appears to be reading out some preset coordinates," Keira noted.

But Jak wasn't paying attention, instead he was looking at me, and I could tell that he knew the look on my face was that of pure horror, but before he could ask the rider began to shake, the bridge fell away, and the sky turned purple.

"Wow, look at that!" I heard Daxter say.

A voice cam from within the Rift gate and the ugly head of the metal head leader came through it.

"Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!" The monster said.

Flying metal heads came through the gate, surrounding us.

"Aaaaargh! What are those things?!" Daxter yelled out.

"So THIS is how it happened…" Samos said, but I seemed to be the only that heard him.

"You cannot hide from me boy!" the monster said.

Keira yelled out, "Do something, Jak!"

Daxter started to press all the buttons. "What's this do? Or that! How 'bout this one! Everybody, press all the buttons!"

Jak hit the red button again and the we were all thrown right under the metal head leader into the gate.

"What was that thing?!" Keira asked.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos ordered.

"YYAAAAAAHHHHHH! I want off this thing!!!" Daxter screamed.

About that time the rider hit some sort of turbulence and then fell apart. I closed my eyes, waiting for fate to decide my future. I felt a hand grab my wrist as we were flung away from the rider, and then pulled in to a pair of familiar strong arms. I opened my eyes in time to see Keira and Samos thrown in to a different direction as Jak, Daxter, and I.

"Find yourselves!" I heard Samos cry out.

Suddenly we stopped falling and were standing on solid ground. I looked around, noting we were in the Industrial Section of Haven City. Jak let go of me, looking around in confusion. I almost envied his ignorance.

Daxter stood holding a piece of the rift rider. "I swear that's the last time I ever, EVER, touch any stupid Precursor crap!" He threw the piece of it away from himself in disgust.

We all heard the sudden sound of marching. A group of Krimzon Guards, led by Errol, were coming toward us.

"There they are. Move in," one of them said.

They stopped in front of us.

One of them ordered, "Step away from the animal," at about the same time Daxter ran away between their legs.

"Forget the rat. The Baron wants them!" Errol ordered. He sneered at us, "We've been waiting for you."

Suddnly I felt something hard on the back of my head, and before I completely blacked out I heard Daxter's voice...

"Don't worry guys! I'll save you before you know it!"

* * *

A/N: Hate it ? Love it? Please let me know! R&R! Thanks!


	2. Rescue Mission

A/N: Here is the next chpater. I don't know when i will get the next one written, but hopefully it will be soon. Thank to all my reviewers, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Jessica Frances****Chapter 1: Rescue Mission**

I sat in a dark, grimy cell, my head leaned up against the hard wall. I was far from comfortable, but after two years of imprisonment one gets used to aches and pains.

I was covered in dirt from head to toe. My hair had grown out past my waist, limp and dirty. I had on prison garments that were stained and torn.

The only reason I was still alive was just a few cells away from me.

I saw Jak almost daily from behind the bars of my cell. He was led to the chair, that was also visible from my prison, and was tortured with the Baron's dark eco treatments.

I, too, had been through experiments, but not with dark eco. Instead I was given large doses of red, yellow, blue, and green eco. The Baron had this idea along with the Dark Warrior program, he might also be able to make some sort of supped up soldier. Like Jak, the treatments had no lasting effects on me that the computer could find. The only thing that changed was that from the green eco I was able to stay healthy. I was able to channel the other eco easily enough, but eventually my body would run out of it and my bio reading would return to normal.

The Baron had started to become as impatient with me as he was with Jak. Everyday he upped the amount of eco given to me, and everyday nothing changed.

I knew that soon Daxter would be coming to save Jak. Hopefully, in the process, I too would be saved.

I was mulling this thought over while Jak was being pumped by dark eco, overseen by Praxis and Errol. Finally, the machine stopped and read out Jak's statistics.

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged." I had come to expect this line everyday, hopefully waiting for other lines that would signal the end of imprisonment.

"Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different!" Praxis said. I sat up straight, my long ears straining to hear more.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed." Errol said. Finally! This was what I had been waiting for! It was only a matter of minutes before Daxter's arrival.

"You should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" Praxis said, grabbing Jak by the collar and shaking him. I felt brief anger at the sudden roughness being used on Jak.

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!" Errol inquired of Praxis.

Praxis growled. "I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight!" He looked over at my cell. "We will not need the other failure either…you may do with her as you wish after he is taken care of." Errol grinned menacingly. Praxis walked off.

"As you wish," Errol said leaning towards Jak. "I'll see you later." He walked over to my cell and looked through the bars, straight into my eyes. "And you…I shall see you tonight." I snarled at him, but he just turned away and left.

As Errol walked away I began to feel mounting excitement. Finally, I saw a platform rise, with Daxter standing on top of it.

"Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices." He threw off a bag, and jumped off the platform onto Jak. "Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here?" Looking at Jak an expression of shock came across his face. "WHOA! What'd they do to you? Jak, it's me... Daxter!" Jak attempted to look at him, but fell back in pain.

"That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail," he stepped down onto Jak groin making Jak flinch, "literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!!"

Daxter got his wish. A look of rage came across his face and he suddenly became alert. "I'm gonna kill Praxis!" he yelled.

"Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here." Daxter went towards Jak's left hand and looked at the straps holding him down. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so…"

Daxter was interrupted by Jak, who began to growl and snarl. Jak began to pale in skin color, and his hair began to turn gray. His nails turned black and became long claws. He began to grow horns. He broke the straps holding him in place and quickly jumped up from the chair.

"Or aaah... you could do it."

He began to advance on Daxter.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my breath caught in fear. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked upon the man I loved. In all my excitement of being freed, I had forgotten what had happened to Jak in the last two years, and what he had become.

" Easy now. Easy buddy," Daxter said backing up. "It's me, Daxter!"

Jak stopped and changed back to his normal form. "Daxter?" He seemed pretty dazed.

"What the heck was that?! Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off! Come on, tall, dark, and gruesome." Daxter jumped onto his usual spot on Jak shoulder. "I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put 'em on."

Jak rummaged in the bag Daxter had brought, then took off his prison garments. I turned my head, slightly embarrassed. Not until Jak was dressed in his new clothes did I look up again. He, of course, was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, white pants, and boots. I noted all the differences in his appearance that I had come to expect. His hair had grown longer, making it lay back, instead of straight up, like it used to. He now had a goatee. But the biggest difference was his eyes. They no longer looked alive with happiness, instead they looked dark, and full of pain.

Then he looked straight at me, and I felt almost overwhelming sadness. I could tell that their was relief in his eyes when he saw me, but I could no longer tell what he was saying. Their were no words in that look.

Jak ran over to my cell, looking at me through the bars.

"Jess, oh thank god," he said, "you're okay."

I nodded.

"How do we open the cell?" he asked me and Daxter.

"I dunno," I said. "Some sort of chip key goes in to a slot to make it open, I think."

Daxter smiled. "I have one right here, just for this very occasion." He handed Jak a thin strip of metal, and Jak used it to open the cell door. As soon as I was out I ran into his arms.

" I got you some clothes, too, Jess," Daxter said. I walked over to the bag that Jak had left in the floor. I put them on and looked down at myself. I was wearing camouflage pants, with boots like Jak, and a black halter that wore like a belly shirt. Leave it to Daxter to get me something slutty, but still they were nice and they actually looked good on me.

"What do you think?" I asked the boys, who had their back turned. They turned around, and Jak just shrugged.

Leave it to men to ruin a girls ego.

"Let's get out of here," Jak said holding out his hand.

TBC...

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Later.T


	3. Freedom and Fighting

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2. I am trying to get as much of this story done as quickly as possible. I have had this one stuck in my head for a while so it shouldn't take long to get each chapter written. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gives a little insight to what some of Jess' pwoers are. This chapter only reveals two, but their are two more left that she will tap into. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Freedom and a New Life

It took us no time at all to free ourselves from the Baron's prison. After taking shortcuts through ventilation systems, and pipes, and knocking out a few KG's we were outside standing in the middle of the slums.

"Don't worry guys; we'll get your revenge on the Baron!" Daxter said. Jak smiled, while I grimaced. Granted, it wasn't that I didn't think that the Baron deserved punishment for what he had done, but I also didn't believe in revenge. Revenge never solved anything, but only made things worse.

We walked down an alley. Jak looked around at all his surrounding with a look of confusion. Suddenly we came up near an old man, known as Kor (who I knew was the Metal Head leader), and a little boy (who was Jak). Kor started talking to us as if we were long lost friends.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help..." he began, but Jak cut him off.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the Hell are we?" Jak was being extremely rude, and if it had not been for the fact that Kor was an evil bastard in disguise, I would have chastised him for his behavior. Fortunately, I was spared of that task because of Daxter.

"Aaah... sorry! He's new to the whole conversation thing," he said, jumping down from Jak's shoulder, directing his apology mainly to little Jak.

I looked down at the small boy and smiled. He looked at me with familiar eyes.

"_Hi."_

I was startled for a second, and realized that even at a young age Jak was still able to communicate with his eyes. Not wanting anyone to know about this new found discovery, I turned my attention back to the older Jak and Kor.

"…'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City," Kor informed Jak.

"We were just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison," Jak commented sarcastically.

"Inside a cell or inside the city... walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." Kor stopped speaking when the sounds of armored footsteps were heard. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you."

The guard came into the alleyway, One of them spoke in a very demanding and cruel voice. "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!"

Daxter walked up to the guard. "Aaah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender, OR die!?" he yelled.

Kor shook his head and began to back off he looked at Jak and me. "Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!"

Jak stared down the soldiers. He looked at me and nodded, a small grin on his face. We both jumped forward, knocking soldier to the ground with punches and spin kicks. I could feel the adrenaline running through my body as I delivered each punch. At the same time I noticed Jak's transformation into Dark Jak, I felt an odd sense of burning power. I lost almost all control of my body, and all I saw was red.

Not only was I throwing the KG,s to the ground like rag dolls, but I was even throwing balls of fire at them, and they fell to the ground in pain from the flames. I could see electricity coming from Jak at the same time, while he, too, took out our foes with ease.

Finally, we took down the last KG. As Jak fell to his knees in pain and changed back to normal, I felt my sudden power ebb away, until finally my sight came back to normal, and my limbs felt heavy from weariness.

"That was cool! Do it again!" Daxter exclaimed, who had somehow kept from being thrown off by the fighting, and was sitting on Jak's shoulder.

"Something's happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it." Jak looked at me, and I nodded with confirmation that I felt the same way.

"Very impressive," Kor said staring with interest at both of us.

"Ehh, you okay Jak? Jess?" Daxter asked, worry in his voice.

"What you just did was very brave. This child is important." Kor walked over to the young boy. I wanted to kick him, and tell him to stay away from little Jak, but thought it might look a little conspicuous.

"This kid?" Daxter asked kind of poking at him. "He looks kinda…scruffy."

A guard flew by overhead in a hellcat. "You are in a restricted zone. Move along." He flew away. I marveled at how incompetent the guards could be. (At that point all of the guards had run off.)

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety." Kor said beginning to walk off.

"Hey! What about us?" Daxter yelped out.

"There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you." And he was gone.

"Are you okay, Jess?" Jak asked me.

"Just tired," I answered.

"Let's find a place to stay for tonight," Jak said. "We'll go look for this Torn tomorrow." I nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Jak said, looking around. "Before any more of those imbeciles come to get beat up."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I should have the next chapter up within the next two days. You will get to find out how much Jessica has changed in appearance the last two years, plus what the eco has done to her, in the case of physical appearance. Please R&R. The more reviews, the faster I will post the next chapter!

Luv, Jessica Frances


	4. Changes

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. It is kinda short, but it was meant to be. This is for anyone who might be wondering about what Jessica now looks like after two years in prison. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews!

Jessica Frances

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, places, or storylines...except for Jess, the motel, and some extras I added that do not exist in the game.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Changes**

We found a small, dingy motel in the slums to stay in for the night. We were glad to take anything, though, seeing as it had started raining and it was now night time. Daxter paid for the room with some orbs he had collected from the past two years.

The room had two small beds with just ratty looking blankets to keep us warm. There was also a small bathroom off to the side.

Jak laid down on the bed, stretching out, while Daxter curled up on Jak's pillow falling asleep immediately. I crossed the room and went straight to the bathroom. In it was a single toilet and sink, with a cracked mirror overtop of the sink. I stood frozen in place as a girl I didn't know looked back at me from the mirror.

I had lost a lot of weight since being imprisoned. I could also tell that I had grown a few more inches. My skin was slightly pasty from the lack of sunlight. But these changes were not what had stopped me dead in my tracks.

My hair had changed from a once light brown to a brown that was almost black. It had grown out way past my waist. And my eyes were no longer the sky blue I had become accustomed to in Sandover. My left eye was now an electric blue, and my right was a bright green color. They resembled both the blue and green eco. They even seemed to be filled with electric like currents.

"I almost didn't recognize you." I jumped at the sound of a voice, almost directly behind me. It was Jak.

"You can talk." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I looked back at the mirror.

"What…what happened to me?" I asked.

"The Baron, he put the other four eco in you, didn't he, instead of dark eco?" he asked.

I nodded, and turned to face him again.

Jak sighed. "I guess after he pumped you full of so much eco it began to affect your body and appearance."

"But," I began, "the dark eco didn't affect your appearance."

Jak chuckled darkly. "Well, nothing like what it did to you, but when the dark eco takes over…" he trailed off, a sad look was in his eyes.

"Did…did I change today during the fight, like you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "your eyes mostly. One turned a flame red, the other a bright yellow, just like…"

"…yellow and red eco," I finished. "Was I really throwing fireballs?"

"Yes, and your fists and feet glowed red, and gave you increased strength, just as if you had just stepped in to a vent of red eco." He hesitated for a few seconds. "What about me?"

I briefly explained what the dark eco had done to him.

He nodded. "At least I wasn't turned into a fuzz ball," he said with dark humor.

I laughed. "Well, at least we're together again."

Jak looked at me with some sort of look in his eye. "I missed you, ya know?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I missed you, too."

Jak came toward me slowly. He wrapped his arms around me. His face was only inches fro mine, even though he was a few inches taller than I. "You're still just as beautiful as the first day I met you."

"And you're just as handsome." I thought for a second. "Do you think, well…?"

"What?"

"Do you think that things can be the same again?" A dark look clouded Jak's eyes. He stepped away from me.

"I…I don't know, Jess." He looked at me, his expression softening somewhat. "I still love you, if that's what you mean, but…" he hesitated, "a lot has happened to me, to us. I don't know if I will ever be the same naïve boy I was in Sandover." I looked down, feeling tears come to my eyes. "Awww, Jess, don't do that," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I tell you what. I don't know if I can go back and be that boy, but…I'll try. For you."

I nodded. Finally, Jak leaned his face close to mine, and kissed me after two long years.

* * *

There you go! I will try to have the next chapter up soon! Please R&R!


	5. First Mission

A/N: Another day, another chapter. this is pretty short, but it moves the story along. Hope you like it Thanks for all the reviews. Please R&R!

**Jessica Frances**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**First Mission**

Jak drove the two person zoomer into the dead end alley where the entrance to the Underground was at. Outside stood Torn and Tess, both looking very mean. Jak walked towards them. Tess blocked us from going any further.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us... um..." Jak hesitated as Torn took Tess's place. "Are you Torn?" Jak asked.

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be…" Daxter began, but was cut short by Torn's scratchy voice.

"New faces make me nervous," Torn stated simply, looking over both Jak and me (paying no mind to Daxter). "Word is your out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be…unhealthy."

"We want to see the Shadow," Jak said.

Torn laughed without humor. "Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you, your little girlfriend, and your pet join the circus? Heh. Unless you got the fur for a really tough task?"

Torn brought out and crescent shaped knife from behind his back. Daxter gave an unvoluntary shudder. I just rolled my eyes, wondering if Torn brought the thing out every time someone new came.

"Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk."

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" Daxter asked. We had already entered Dead Town and was working our way to the top of the tower.

"He's a commander, "I stated, "he has to be tough. Otherwise no one would respect him."

"I agree with Jess," Jak said as he took out another green lizard. "I think the guy is pretty capable of taking care of an army."

Daxter said nothing to this. We made it to the platforms that worked their way up to the top of the tower.

"Think you can make those jumps?" Jak asked jokingly.

"Ha! I can do anything you can do better, and you know it!" I answered.

"Race you to the top?" Jak asked.

"You're on!" I answered. We jumped from one step to another with speed. We were pretty much equal, even when it came to spinning on the poles. Everything was fine until we reached the steps that crumbled. In my excitement I had forgotten all about those.

"Oh sh--…" I said as the platform beneath began to give. Jak and I jumped away from it just to find that the next one was the same. I started to run even faster, and faster, and faster, until I was so far ahead of Jak that I made it to the top before him. I hadn't even bothered the platforms, which didn't crumble until Jak stepped on them almost two minutes later.

"What was that!?" Daxter asked.

"It must be the blue eco that the Baron pumped into you," Jak said.

"Yeah…I guess," I murmured.

"Well, c'mon," Jak said. "Let's get that banner so Torn can kiss our asses."

"'kay."

Jak walked over to the edge of the building while I followed. He picked up the banner, and held out in front of him with pride. I recalled the music that was played at this point, which was meant to be reminiscent of the first game. It wasn't until the building began to crumble that I remembered what happened next.

We all fell with the building. Jak and I gracefully jumped onto a cable and slid down, while Daxter screamed the whole time. Jak landed on the ground holding the banner, while I landed next to him cat like. Daxter hit the ground face first beside of us.

Torn stood in front of us. (Where did _he _come from?) He had a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are in."

Jak and I looked at each other, both feeling pretty smug about ourselves.


	6. Water is Good

A/N: I have returned!!!! I have been so busy, but I finally have time to access the internet in our resource center at school, before I go to work in the evening. At least I won't be bored. I will have the internet at hom too, sometime soon, but when that will be is a complete mystery. I will try my best to get chapters out as soon as possible. Please forgive me for such a long absence! I love you all! Please R&R!

Jessica Frances

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jak, Daxter, Torn, Haven, etc, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5:

_**Water is Good**_

It didn't take long to get back to the Underground hide out. This time the secret door unlocked and allowed us entrance. The three of went down the step and to the back of the room where Torn stood looking over what seemed to be plans and maps.

The Underground hideout was ding, dark, and somewhat smelly. Of course, it was in the slums of the city, so what more could one really expect?

Daxter walked over to the water pie that was sticking out from the wall behind Torn.

"Whew…being a _big hero_ sure makes ya thirsty!" he flexed his muscles (which weren't exactly that astounding, considering) and pulled the lever. Instead of getting waster he got a mouthful of smelly brown stuff in his open mouth. To be honest I _really_ didn't want to know what the stuff was, so I allowed myself to NOT look at what he spat out onto the floor.

Torn, who had been watching Daxter without disgust turned to Jak and I. "The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground. I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

Jak started in surprise. "You were a Krimzon Guard? Oh, that explains your... charming sense of humor."

Torn ignored him and continued, "My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

"But what about the security walls?"

"What about the metal heads?!" Daxter exclaimed, "ain't no petting zoo out there…peeps be getting deep sixed!"

Once again Torn continued without acknowledging Daxter looking straight at me and Jak. "Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor." He turned away a sarcastic look on his face.

Daxter growled. "I'd like to give him a _touching moment_…"

* * *

"You were awful quiet back there," Jak said, looking at me. We were riding a two person zoomer through the slums toward the drain pipe that Torn had told us about.

I shrugged. "I haven't talked much in the last two years, I suppose it's just taking awhile to get used to being around friendly people again."

Jak laughed. "If you want to call Torn friendly…well, I suppose he's better than the Baron or Errol…" He quieted. I looked at Jak and saw the obvious pain on his face. I hurt me to see him that way but I didn't know what to do or say to make it better. I opted for silence until we found the drain pipe.

Once we were outside the city the first thing we saw were creatures on the beach.

"Guys! Those are metal heads!" Daxter yelped out at us.

The metal heads advanced on us, but Jak and I were able to take them down after only a few minutes of punching and kicking.

"Whew!" I said. "These things are bit tougher than lurkers ever were."

"Ha!" Daxter said. "Lurkers are a laugh now, instead of fearing them people use them as slaves."

"Really?" Jak asked. "Huh, it's a shame this is the first place I have seen that is close to being called pretty around Haven, but even here there is danger. What do people do for fun around here?"

Daxter answered in a voice that was quite unlike him, full of concern and pity, "Well, if your rich, then you get to go to a bunch of balls, and the Baron has places for recreation. Matter of fact the rich don't even really work. They either come from money, if you know what I mean, or they own large businesses. The poor…all they do is work. The kids don't even get an education like the rich brats do. From the time their old enough they go straight to eco factories or work in the farms on the nicer side of the city if their lucky."

"That's awful! What about the Krimzon guards? Where do they come from, money or the poor?" I asked.

"Both, really. If you are middle class than you are definitely forced to join the Guard if you are male. If your poor and have a strong physique than you are, as well. The rich Guards are mainly commanders, captains, etc., etc."

"Well, once I am done things are going to change around here." Jak said.

"And how's that? By killing the Baron?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded.

"Jak…revenge won't solve every-"

"And why not?" Jak said, cutting me off mid-sentence. "He's the reason that things are so bad around here! He's evil, Jess, or couldn't you tell while he stood over me in that chair pumping me with dark eco for two years?!"

I didn't say anything. Instead I walked off in the direction we were meant to go in to get to the water valve. Jak followed, but didn't say anything, he just fumed about knocking down metal heads and other creatures until we finally made it to a pipe that had a lever on it.

Daxter jumped off Jak shoulder and walked toward the pipe. "Aaah, the valve, allow me," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows and stretched, He grabbed a hold of the lever and tried to turn, but due to his small stature he couldn't even make it budge. Finally Jak, who had cooled down some walked over and just barely hit the valve making it open and sucking up Daxter at the same time.

You could hear Daxter scream in pain as he hit each corner of the pipe being pushed along by the pressure of the water behind him. Finally, he hit the end of the pipe, not able to get out, but also not allowing the water to move.

"Jak, help... Jak, help... Jak... please... help..."

Jak and I jumped down onto the beach where he was at. Jak turned another valve making the water current stronger. Daxter was squeezed out of the pipe, and the flung by the current of the water. Jak quickly turned it down low and ran over to Daxter, me not too far behind.

Daxter was on his back looking at us with mild irritation. I grinned, and Jak opened his mouth, but what he was going to say will never be known because Daxter stuck his pointer finger on Jak's mouth, quieting him. "Don't say it! Don't even chuckle! Next time _you_ turn the valve!"


	7. The Oracle

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hello again! This chapter is really short, but if I would have added more it just wouldn't have flowed correctly, if you know what I mean. I am so excited to be writing this story! Jak II is my fave game of all time. I hope you enjoy this next (short) segment of the story! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak II, Naughty Dog or anything else. All I own is Jess, so there.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

**The Oracle**

We re-entered the city, still quiet while both us felt awkward about our first real argument. The fact that we had never fought over stuff before bothered me a lot. Jak and I had always gotten along, we never disagreed over anything. Granted when Jak first admitted his feelings to me, I had ran from him thinking that I was screwing everything up in his world, because he was supposed to fall for Kiera, but that is a different story.

"Jak, I…" I began.

"I'm sorry," Jak said quietly.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. " I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just that the Baron…"

"Jak, I understand where you are coming from, it's just…"

Suddenly, Jak stopped walking. I turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel that?" he asked looking in the opposite direction of the way back to the Underground.

"No, I…" I stopped. I _did _feel something. Then I remembered that this was when Jak was supposed to visit the oracle, which tells him some about the dark eco inside of him, and offers to give him powers if he kills so many metal heads and return with the gems from their heads.

Neither one us talked, instead we just turned towards the feel of the pull and began walking towards it.

"What going on?" Daxter asked. We both said nothing, we just continued walking.

Finally, we made it to the large hut in the corner of the slums. Jak stepped inside, I hesistated.

He turned to me. "Aren't you coming?"

"Uhm…after you," I said.

He shrugged. Once he was inside the door shut firmly behind him. The truth was, was that I didn't enjoy watching Jak turn into the dark eco monster. Truly, it broke my heart watching him turn into such an uncaring, and unloving thing.

After a few moments he came outside. I was standing against the hut; he motioned for me to step inside.

When I was in, the door shut behind me, as well. I looked around the room. The large oracle was at the end of the room; the room was covered in candles and was very hot and stuffy.

I walked up to the oracle, and stopped a good ten feet in front of it.

"The child who doesn't belong," it said. I said nothing, understanding its words.

"But yet, the one who has helped push some of the darkness out of its companion. You are not supposed to be here, but yet you are. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Neither does us. But fate has brought you here, cruelly, but do not fear. Your presence is intentional, though we do not know why. You have brought a lot of good with you into this world, because your heart is so pure, and full of unconditional love."

"What about the eco inside of me?"

"The eco inside of you will not harm you, mentally or physically. In truth it has made you stronger. You would not survive this world without. Use the eco for good and everything will be fine."

"Will I receive any powers, like Jak?"

"No. There is nothing more we can give you. You have yet to discover your last power, and there may be more that even we do not know about. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"There is only one more thing we ask of you. Your companion, your…lover, he has much hatred inside of him. Help him control it or it will destroy him. Without you, he will surely die, and take many innocent lives with him."

"I understand."

"Good. You may go, and take with you strength to overcome all the challenges you have yet to face."

* * *

A/N: I hope to write another chapter next week, so keep a look out for it! Please R&R!!!


	8. Selene

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. This one is very different from what I usually write, but I got an idea and decided to roll with it. I hope you like it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I only own Jess and Selene.

* * *

Chapter 7:

Selene

I didn't sleep well that night. We had taken up residence at the Underground hideout and though the bunk beds were better than the cell I lived in at the Barons palace, I was uncomfortable and drenched in sweat from the humid night. I tossed and turned until I finally gave up hope and sat on the edge of the bed trying to decide what to do since sleep was out of the question.

It was times like these that I wished I were at home on my nice comfy bed, an air conditioner, plus a TV or book to keep me preoccupied on nights I couldn't sleep.

I looked over at Torn's desk realizing that he was still awake. He looked as if he was completely absorbed, though he wasn't actually reading anything and his eyes were unfocused.

I walked over to the front of the table. "What's up?" I asked quietly.

He started; obviously he had not noticed that I was awake or even in front of him until I spoke. "Oh, Jess, I didn't know you were there…"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's just…nothing. I am trying to figure out more tactics to bring down Praxis and the KG, but I am drawing a complete blank." He sat back in a chair that was behind him.

"You really hate them, huh?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

"I could understand why, but why did you even join them in the first place?"

"For my family's honor, I suppose. I was younger then, and the idea of being a KG was almost a romantic notion to most boys my age. It didn't take but a few years to realize that it wasn't. Instead I became disgusted to even be a part of it at all. Of course, when you become a KG, you become one for life—or else." He put his head in his hand. "So, when I decided to leave them they took my family and slaughtered them in their beds late one night, leaving only me to find them all the next morning."

"Oh my god," I said, horrified. "Why did you decide to leave, I mean was there something that they did that completely turned you or was it just intuition?"

"Both, really," he answered. "I had heard a lot of bad thing about the KG all my life, but had just pushed it off as jealousy. When I joined I had noticed how brutal most of the men were, and I felt a bit uneasy. It was finally, late one night during a patrol, that a few of my 'partners' saw a young girl, about your age, walking the streets. They asked her what she was doing out so late, and she mumbled something about her mother being sick. Personally, I didn't see anything wrong so I told them to leave her alone. They ignored me. Now, mind you, the girl was obviously from the slums, 'lower class'. The others started attacking her with words, calling her a whore, and such. I kept on telling them to stop, but they ignored me. Finally, they raped her; they raped her so brutally that it killed her as if she had been beaten to death. They dragged her body into an alley. I was mortified; I started telling them that I was going to report them, and they told me no one would care, that even Errol raped girls, especially the pretty ones in prison. I decided that I wouldn't have anything to do with them from there on out, after they killed my family I took that as a declare of war, and have fought them ever since."

"Wow," I said. "I knew the KG was brutal, but…I can believe it, I guess. Errol had threatened me with rape many a time, but Praxis wouldn't allow him since I was being tested on with eco…"

About that time I heard a scream in the alley. Torn jumped up, and both of ran outside. Not far away from the alley I saw a little girl being chase by two KG. She had fallen and was looking up the barrel of a gun. She wasn't any older than 12 or 13. I yelled at them, and Torn took out a gun and fired it at them. The cowards ran, leaving the girl alone.

She ran over to us. "Thank you so much! I thought they were going to kill me!"

* * *

Her name was Selene. She was 13, and was the daughter of a deserter in the KG. She told us how her father had disappeared, and that her mother had been dead for years. The KG was hunting her down to use as ransom, because her father had some important information about the KG. Unfortunately her father hadn't told her what, for her own safety. She was pretty, with red hair and bright green eyes. She was particularly smitten with Torn, considering that he had just saved her life. She was extremely talkative and friendly and loved all the attention that we were giving her. I liked her very much.

To be honest these turn of events had me a bit confused. Somehow the story had taken a new twist in this world. Honestly, I didn't care, but still.

Torn offered to let her stay and she gladly accepted. Jak and Daxter both seemed unconcerned about her, only happy that she was safe.

Finally, after all the excitement, she lay down in the bunk next to mine and Jak's and quickly fell asleep. I, too, was able to sleep now with a headful of thing to think about in my dreams.


End file.
